PC Plum
PC Plum is the policeman for The PC Guy Empire on PC C and then MAC C and a major antagonist in The Adventure Series. He is known for his love of Custard Creams and his limitless power. He is also extremely unintelligent to such an extent it was stated he was less intelligent than The Lion's Heart Stone, a literal rock. Powers PC Plum can technically do extreme amounts of damage and destruction by simply stating that he arrests something. He is more powerful than The Witch, as the Witch can only execute low to moderate spells. He is very good at getting around as he can simply arrest the fact that he is not in a specified location. He can also arrest the fact he does not know certain facts, such as answers to The Troll's Questions, however he never thinks to arrest The Troll himself. He can also arrest other's knowledge, as demonstrated in (4) when he arrested everyone's knowledge of the location of PC Plum's Carving, an item central to tat adventure. Occupation The job of PC Plum is to enforce the small amount of laws made by the King and Earl PC Guys with help from their Advisors on to the rest of the PC Guys, he has full control over what the punishment for a certain crime is, and can be very unpredictable with which laws are enforced. He however spends more time seeking custard creams than actually enforcing laws and frequently arrests others for his own convenience, even if they broke no laws. Personality PC Plum has one of the most evil personality in The Adventure Series Universe, and is even sometimes a burden to The PC Guy Empire itself, he cares not for others, nor even his own occupation, but about custard creams, if he witnesses something happening to a custard cream he will ensure cruel punishments are dealt, such as the head and body of a PC Guy flipped. He resides anywhere where custard creams are. Origin An original PC Guy invented by Angus, PC Plum managed to survive all the destruction events that took place in The PC Guy Empire by simply arresting the fact he was caught in the chaos. He is a Baron PC Guy as the larger King and Earl forms were not invented by Angus and were instead a result of the Growth Potion. He was also a part of The PC C PC Guy Empire, where he notably arrested the corpse of Crown PC Guy. At some point he produced PC Plum's Carving, creating a long series of clues and riddles to allow himself to find it if it was required. He then arrested all known knowledge of it's location, including his own. Sometime later, while patrolling The PC Guy Prison, he muttered the method to find the carving, which was overheated by the closest prison cell, containing Winston Wallace, his friend and 10 other humans who were lost after the events of (2). Physical Attributes PC Plum is a standard Baron PC Guy, the first type of PC Guy made and has identical attributed to a Baron PC Guy, with the exception of the fact he always wears a large Policeman's Hat. As hats are counted in height comparisons, it states in The Scale Video that PC Plum is 216cm tall, taller than King PC Guy. Appearances * In PC Guy3531's PowerPoint Adventures he arrests the fact a PC Guy's Head is on his body. * In The Adventure to Destroy the IHE Lego Head he arrests the fact a PC Guy was well cut out. * In Invasion of the PC Guys he plays a major role. * In TQTDTME 5 he arrests the fact PowerPoint Bill Gates is not exiled to the dessert of the Equatorial Continent * In TQTDTME 5.1 he arrests The Dipman and enslaves him in PC Guy's Prison * In (4) his carving plays a key role in the adventure. Category:Characters Category:PC Guys Category:Antagonists